Y yo te amé
by Reira26
Summary: A veces, el destino le juega sucio a las personas más nobles. Al parecer, no importaba cuánto amara Nozomi a Eli, para esta no era suficiente y necesitaba de alguien más. No se imaginaba que su engaño tendría esas terribles consecuencias.


Pensaba publicar primero el primer capítulo de mi fic, pero esto me ganó, lo siento (?) Escribí esto en un mal día, con malos recuerdos a tope y el peor de los ánimos, no me culpen (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Uff, esto es un dramón, corto pero dramático como él solo. Hay lenguaje que puede molestar a personas susceptibles, así que pido discreción al leerlo. De verdad, es un poco dramático para tener dos mil palabras (?) Espero les guste. Recuerden comentar~

* * *

 **Y yo te amé**

 _Y yo te amé, Elicchi, te amé como no amé a nadie. Jamás te podrás imaginar la magnitud de mi amor._

 _El dolor es insoportable. No puedo más con él._

 _-д-_

La primera en notarlo fue Hanayo. Se trató de un pequeño error nada más, no era como si las hubiera estado espiando. Claro que cuando escuchó sus voces no fue capaz de alejarse, por el contrario, debía quedarse y averiguar qué sucedía. ¿Se arrepentía? Sí y no. Si no lo supiera su subconsciente estaría limpio, pero al tiempo las cosas se hubieran puesto peor. Cuando fue capaz de salir de su shock transmitió la información a sus compañeras de curso; sus reacciones no fueron las mejores.

Luego de ello la noticia llegó a Honoka y Kotori, y al final a Nico, quien literalmente entró en un estado bersecker. Calmarla fue toda una odisea que requirió de seis pares de manos. Si la soltaban seguro las mataría, así, fuera de bromas. En medio de aquel ataque de rabia Nozomi entró y los ánimos decayeron. A pesar de todo ella sonreía, alegre, inocente, sincera… Ignorante de lo que se avecinaba. Su felicidad era la prioridad de todas y por eso, solo por su bien, decidieron colaborar con esa desagradable situación.

Desde hacía unos meses su sonrisa se había vuelto más radiante, más honesta de lo que fue nunca; por fin había logrado confesarse y, de paso, ser correspondida. La felicidad resplandecía en el brillo de sus ojos o en su gesto siempre amable. ¿Por qué ella, una persona tan noble, con tan grande corazón tenía que ser víctima de eso? ¿Qué hizo Nozomi para merecerse algo así?

Mantenerlo en secreto era complicado. La verdad quemaba sus interiores, pidiendo ser liberada; pero era por su bien, más que el de por ese par de idiotas. Querían conservar ese brillante sonreír y esa dulce alegría que la envolvía. ¿Pero realmente era lo correcto? No, por todos los dioses, eso no estaba bien. La honestidad era el camino indicado, pero el solo pensar en sus reacciones rompía sus corazones. Pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían del lado de ella.

—¿Dónde están Umi-chan y Elicchi? —La pregunta se había vuelto constante en las últimas semanas de práctica. Excusas ya elaboradas usaban para cubrir la dolorosa verdad.

—Un profesor las llamó para que le ayudaran en un asunto, no deben demorar —Respondió Maki, cuyo turno de mentir había llegado. Decir eso era complicado, más cuando ella solo sonreía y aceptaba el hecho, con confianza plena en su novia.

 _¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Eli?_ Era un pensamiento colectivo. La presidenta del consejo tenía una pareja prácticamente perfecta: hermosa, devota, amable, alegre, noble, fiel… Pero no, ella tenía que andar teniendo un amorío. Nozomi podía ser terriblemente problemática, pero amaba con todo su corazón a la rubia. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y todos lo sabían, menos Eli, aparentemente.

 _No creí que fueras capaz, Umi._ Otro pensamiento colectivo. De todas, la madura y centrada arquera, la chica que se muere de la vergüenza solo con llevar una falda, había aceptado una relación con Eli a espaldas de Nozomi. Kotori y Honoka se sentían bastante decepcionadas y enojadas, disgustadas sería la definición más acertada.

Aun así, Muse no cambiaba, todas seguían siendo buenas amigas, aunque su amistad pendiera de un hilo. Ya se habían confrontado, pero ellas siguieron. Tal vez era hora de hacerlo de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que las chicas de tercero estaban cercanas a cumplir los cuatro meses de estar juntas y Nozomi tenía preparado algo especial para Eli, que, obviamente, no merecía.

Las chicas cancelaron la práctica de un viernes, aunque en realidad la única que recibió el mensaje fue Nozomi. El resto estaban en la sala de práctica, hablando con normalidad hasta que la pareja entró, la rubia preguntando por su novia. La sangre de Nico hervía, pero se prometió no hablar hasta lo último. Cómo un estudiante que responde una pregunta del profesor, la primera en levantarse fue Hanayo, cuya mirada se notaba acuosa y su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Yo… Yo las admiraba, realmente las admiraba —inició, sin mirarlas. Ellas supieron de que se trataba— Siempre tan maduras, tan serias, tan adultas. Pero me equivoqué, vaya si me equivoqué.

—No tengo palabras, en especial por ti, Eli —Kotori se levantó ahora mientras la castaña caía sentada, derrotada por las lágrimas— Es horrible.

—Puede que sea algo idiota —fue el turno de la fundadora de Muse—, pero hasta yo entiendo que Nozomi-chan se merece algo mejor.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó irritada la rubia, apretando el hombro de Umi. Nico echó seguro a la puerta y se paró allí, bloqueando el paso.

—No —Respondió con brusquedad Maki— Es tan despreciable que no tengo nada que decir. Me da asco.

—Creí que todas éramos amigas… —agregó Rin, escondiendo luego su rostro entre las manos— Ella confió en todas para hacerla feliz… Siempre estuvo tan sola…

—Sé que Nozomi es un fastidio, que está medio loca, es una pervertida, idiota, imprudente —dijo Nico, quien definitivamente no podía guardarse su frustración— Pero si hay algo bueno en ella es que ama con todo su corazón, y a ti más que a nadie en este maldito mundo, Eli. Esa mujer daría la vida por ti. ¿Y tú? No pues, tú feliz revolcándote con otra.

—¡Oye, cuida lo que dices!— Gritó Umi, furiosa por lo despectivas que sonaron esas palabras.

—¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡¿Golpearme?! —Preguntó desafiante, plantándose frente a la menor, rastrillando los dientes y apretando los puños para controlar el impulso de violencia que acumulaba en su interior— Ponme un dedo encima y te mataré, y a ti también rubiecita. Guardamos su secreto solo porque ella merece ser feliz, así sea hasta la graduación. Después me aseguraré de que esté con alguien mucho mejor que tú, alguien que sí la quiera.

—Yo quiero a Nozomi —se defendió la rubia, cuando aquel bajo golpe fue dado. Estaba enojada, pero tenía las de perder.

—¡Pff! —La bajita rió frenéticamente, repitiendo lo que había dicho su compañera en tono burlón— ¡Tú no la quieres, perra! No te hagas la dulce niña que no rompe un plato. Y si vuelves a decirlo frente a mí te parto la boca.

La conversación se estancó allí y quitó el cerrojo para que todas pudieran salir. Antes de desaparecer levantó sus dedos corazón hacía la dupla. No tenían perdón.

-д-

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho que eso estaba mal? Desde el primer contacto hasta ahora, cada vez que la tenía en su cama, sabía que eso estaba mal. Tenía una novia. Una hermosa y dulce novia que la amaba. Y lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su persona. Se había alegrado tanto cuando se le confesó que creyó que no necesitaría de nadie más, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo a una persona distinta en sus brazos, rindiéndose ante la lujuria. ¿Por qué? Se hacía la pregunta a cada segundo, incapaz de responderla. ¿Qué era aquello que la arrastraba a tan bajo nivel como el de engañar a su pareja?

¿La quería? ¿Quería a Nozomi? No lo sabía. Cuando la veía sonreír su mundo se iluminaba; esa sonrisa esculpida por los dioses alejaba todas sus preocupaciones. Pero, ¿tal vez era solo eso? ¿Cariño por haber sido capaz de llevarla a un mundo brillante? Podía ser, pero eso no explicaba el nerviosismo de inicios de su relación, la vergüenza con cada roce, la rebosante felicidad de tenerla al lado. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sus cavilaciones siempre iban después de una noche de sexo, pues pensaba que mirando a la dormida Umi sería capaz de llegar a una conclusión. Pero llevaba allí dos meses y no lograba llegar a nada.

Sabía que era una terrible amiga, las dos veces que esas chiquillas las habían confrontado servían para hacer que lo notara. Sí, era basura, como ellas decían. Pero al menos les guardaban el secreto. Aunque no fue sino su propia culpa el que Nozomi lo descubriera, y encima días antes de cumplir cuatro meses; porque era una idiota descuidada. La tenía desnuda, resplandeciente como una Diosa, pidiendo por más, por compartir su amor, por intimar. Pero no podía y sus vacilantes manos la delataban.

—Está bien, Elicchi —Se sentó, obligándola a hacer lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron— Porque… Hay alguien más, ¿no es así?

Su corazón se agitó violentamente, ocasionando una baja de presión brusca que le hizo doler la cabeza. En ella no se veían un rastro de dolor, solo una preciosa sonrisa que no dudaba y amables ojos esmeralda que la miraban con amor. No podía ser tan amable… Un ser tan bajo como ella no merecía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ese precioso ángel frente a sus ojos. Una delicada mano alcanzó su mejilla para acariciarla con cariño, en un toque tan dulce que sanaría heridas. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Por qué no era sincera con sus propios sentimientos? Porque la mayor de Muse siempre buscaría hacer felices a los demás, incluso si tenía que pisotear la propia.

—Nozomi…

—Es Umi-chan… Hace un rato me llamaste Umi y ni cuenta te diste —Rio, ahora recorriendo las facciones de su rostro. Mantenía su expresión comprensiva— Debes ser más cuidadosa, Elicchi.

La vio ponerse de pie y vestirse con elegancia indescriptible. Se arregló el cabello, se perfumó y organizó el bolso antes de mirar la hora en su celular. Ya era tarde para que una señorita estuviera sola en la calle, pero eso no importaba.

—Quédate… —suplicó sin fuerzas, intentando atraparla con su temblorosa mano.

Ella negó y se volvió a mirarla, encontrándose con lágrimas de cocodrilo que caían sin parar desde esos zafiros, camino sur por tersas mejillas. Su expresión era de amor infinito. Se le acercó para limpiar el llanto y luego besó su frente, un gesto inocente y cariñoso. En el umbral de la puerta de la habitación se detuvo ante la su temblorosa voz llamándola de nuevo.

—Nos vemos luego, Elicchi —Y sin decir nada mas, ni darle una última mirada, salió del departamento con su cabeza en alto, como la mujer fuerte que era.

-д-

Nunca más la volvieron a ver. Al día siguiente no se presentó a la escuela, ni el día siguiente a ese, ni aquella semana o la que le siguió. Eli esperaba todos los días frente al salón del consejo, un rato frente al departamento de ella y otro en el templo, siempre con la esperanza de que de pronto apareciera allí para saludarla con su radiante sonrisa. Nozomi desapareció. Su celular fue desconectado, los registros en la escuela almacenados con recelo y su departamento medio vaciado. Lo físico que quedó de ella fue desechado por la casera y lo único que guardaba cada una era una carta que la anciana le entregó a Nico.

Las esquelas contenían un texto corto y una carta de la preciada baraja del tarot que siempre usaba en sus predicciones, cada una con una explicación detallada de por qué ese arcano. El dolor de su pérdida fue paralizante, tanto que todas terminaban llorando cuando alguien nombraba a su perdida amiga. Lo de Umi y Eli acabó, pero no fueron perdonadas; el día en que les dijeron de su separación Nico las golpeó hasta que el llanto se lo impidió y nadie la detuvo, no se unieron porque la enana tenía la fuerza suficiente para molerlas a golpes. Muse terminó abruptamente.

La graduación fue solitaria, demasiado triste. Faltaba ella. La rubia se lamentaba día y noche, sumida en la desesperación por ser la culpable de que todo eso pasara. En el sobre púrpura estaba la carta de la estrella y la nota que hacía Nozomi de ello era "estás destinada a ser feliz, hazlo, por lo que más quieras". Más abajo, separado del resto, en renglones torcido, con letra notablemente temblorosa, manchas circulares de lágrimas que caían sobre el papel, se leía:

 _Y yo te amé, Elicchi, te amé como no amé a nadie. Jamás te podrás imaginar la magnitud de mi amor._

 _El dolor es insoportable. No puedo más con él._

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, tenía pesadillas con ellas, porque temía el significado que ocultaban. Y aquellos malos sueños se cumplieron una mañana lluviosa de primavera.

—El cuerpo de una joven fue hallado en el río esta mañana. Responde al nombre de Toujou Nozomi, si la reconoce, por favor acérquese… —Y su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar la voz del presentador en el noticiero.

* * *

Me deprimo cuando lo leo (?) Quiero dejar en claro que no me gusta el UmiEli, pero después de hacer _shuffle_ de todas las chicas con Eli, esto ganó (?) ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
